benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Desperacja
Albowiem przyjdzie czas , że zdrowej nauki nie ścierpią , ale według swoich upodobań nazbierają sobie nauczycieli , żądnych tego , co ucho łechce i odwrócą ucho od prawdy , a zwrócą ku baśnią '- II List Apostoła Pawła do Tymoteusza 4.3 - 4 ' Ewolucja.png|Ewolucja ... Człowiek jest tak zdesperowany by nie nie chcieć wierzyć w Boga , że chcą wierzyć że powstali w wyniku Ewolucji i Ewoluują nadal , że stają się lepsi , silniejsi i mądrzejsi . Nie jest to prawdą . Wielu z nich nie chce myśleć w co wierzą , wierzą że powstali z skały ... która powstała z niczego , około pierdyliarda lat temu . Najgorsza Bajka dla dzieci jest bardziej wiarygodna nisz to , do tego chce posunąć się człowiek aby wmówić sobie i innym że Boga nie ma , tym czasem jest to z punktu widzenia logiki nie możliwe . "' Ewolucjonizm jest najskuteczniejszym narzędziem do produkowania ateizmu , jakie kiedykolwiek stworzono . "' - William B. Provine , profesor biologii na Cornell University Człowiek tak mocno żąda kłamstwa że buduje jego fundament na nauce , niestety nie trwale , zostanie zawalony gdyż dzieło z fundamentem nie ma nic wspólnego . Ewolucja jest okultyzmem , śmieciem sprzedanym masom , nie teorią naukową , w świetle nauki nie ma żadnych szans na jaką kol wiek obronę . " To prawdziwie cudowny fakt , że wszystkie zwierzęta i rośliny przez cały czas i w całej przestrzeni , są z sobą spokrewnione " '- Karol Darwin , O Pochodzeniu Gatunków strona 170' Prawa Mendla - Potomstwo zawsze posiada kombinacje genów swoich rodziców , ale nigdy nowe geny . Nie powstają żadne nowe plany budowy ciała , żadne nowe funkcje , tak też noga pozostaje nogą a oko okiem . Zwierze bądź człowiek może się różnić , może być wyższe , niższe , mieć inny kolor oczu bądź włosów , klastycznym przykładem są psy , są przykładem mikro Ewolucji - zmian wewnątrz gatunkowych ... Psy pomimo wieków krzyżowań pozostają psami , co więcej najsilniejszymi i najlepiej przystosowanymi psami pozostają te które utraciły w procesie krzyżowania najmniej informacji genetycznej lub ją zmodyfikowały i są najbliższe oryginałowi - są najlepiej przystosowane , najzdrowsze , nigdy nie powstał pso-kot , nigdy nie powstał narząd chodź pełniący inną funkcje niż zawsze lub taki który byłby im zbędny . Materiał genetyczny pozostaje ten sam . Inną sprawą są cechy nabyte , syn znanego kulturysty nigdy nie odziedziczy po ojcu wspaniałej muskulatury a może się nawet zdarzyć że będzie słabym , chudzielcem . Prawo Biogenezy - Określenie że życie powstaje wyłącznie z życia , nie może powstać z materii nieożywionej jak to zakładał Okultysta Karol Darwin . Prawdą jest że nauka nie wie czym jest życie , dysponuje jedynie mierną definicją opartą na zaprzeczeniu że organizm nie jest martwy , warunkuje to jego życie . Jedynie Bóg jest w stanie stworzyć świat tak jak jedynie i on jest w stanie stworzyć życie . A z punktu Biblii - słowa bożego jasne i nie pozostawiające żadnej wątpliwości , Bóg nas kocha i dał nam wybór , wybierzmy mądrze . Nie jest możliwe wytworzenie życia przez człowieka , może stworzyć je jedynie Bóg , cała arogancja człowieka nie może zrozumieć istoty życia , jedyna definicją życia jest ta przez zaprzeczenie życia czyli śmierć . Już w starożytności poganie wierzyli że życie powstaje spontanicznie samo z siebie . " Starożytni , będąc Ewolucjonistami , nie wyprowadzali drzewa genologicznego człowieka od małpy , uważali że małpa oderwała się od głównej linii ewolucyjnej człowieka " '- Mnally P. Hall , okultysta " The Secret Teachings of All the Ages " , strona 252 ' " Okultyści świata antycznego mieli wprost niesamowite zrozumienie zasad Ewolucji . Rozpoznawali wszelką formę życia w jej różnych stadiach rozwoju " '- Mnally P. Hall , okultysta " The Secret Teachings of All the Ages " , 1928 , strona 140' A więc stworzenie życia jest niemożliwe , nawet gdyby stał się ponad naturalny cud i otrzymalibyśmy perfekcyjnie zaprojektowaną komórkę która mogła by funkcjonować , komórka ta była by jedynie martwym tworem organicznym bez możliwości jej ożywienia gdyż nie jest to możliwe a już tym bardziej przez nieistniejącą bezosobową siłę zwaną Ewolucją , tylko Bóg jest w stanie obdarzyć życiem . Rektor Lehigh Uniweristy , John Mc Dowell Leaviit powiedział : " Protoplazma doskonaląca wszechświat jest przesądem większym niż pogaństwo " '----' Na temat Ewolucjonistów narastają mity pod wpływem indoktrynacji i propagandy , Karola Darwina posiadającego jedynie doktorat z teologi nazywa się wybitnym naukowcem pomimo że nie jest on nawet autorem teorii Ewolucji . W dziełach Darwina jak w każdym dziele Ewolucjonistów poziom intelektualny autorów jest mocno zaniżony głupotą treści jakie prezentują , na poparcie nawet nie swoich teorii wysuwają absurdalne wnioski i przypuszczenia do błędnych założeń Ewolucji , wielki intelektualny Bohater darwinizmu snuł spiski że wieloryby wyewoluowały z pływających niedźwiedzi , nie można też zwalić tego na wiek w jakim żyli , po mimo niskiego zaawansowania technologicznego pamiętajmy że Ewolucja nawet w 21 wieku zbiera swoje żniwo , tak też Stewen Howking , czołowy desperat Ewolucjonizmu powiedział że świat powstał sam ponieważ istnieje , tego typu ujawnień poziomu intelektualnego Ewolucjonistów jest tysiące , wystarczy spojrzeć na działa takich desperatów jak Richard Dawkins i jego książka " Bóg urojony " . Ponurym faktem jest że wielcy Ewolucjoniści uznani błędne za ojców Ewolucji nie mieli wykształcenia z fizyki , chemii , geologi , astronomii , nawet Biologi , nigdy prawnie nie otrzymali z nich wykształcenia czy specjalizacji , oczywiście by mówić prawdę nie potrzeba niczego z tych rzeczy , problem polega na tym że Ewolucja nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdą a ci ludzie są oszustami , powiązanymi z Jezuitami najprawdopodobniej agentami , istnieje olbrzymie prawdopodobieństwo że Karol Darwin był na usługach Jezuitów , wskazuje na to olbrzymi przypadek , rzekomy zbieg okoliczności gdy publikuje on dzieło o powstawaniu gatunków dokładnie w tym roku kiedy inny Watykański oszust - Konstantin von Tischendorf , udający protestanta kłamca , rzekomo znalazł manuskrypt synajski , czy to kolejny przypadek na miarę Ewolucji , by wierzyć że to zbieg okoliczności trzeba być obłudnikiem . Spójrzmy tyko na tych ludzi , nazywanie ich wielkimi bądź inteligentnymi , czy też szczerymi jest całkowitym nadużyciem rzeczywistości . Charles Leyell był prawnikiem , William Smith geodetą , John Playfiar matematykiem , Robert Chambers dziennikarzem , Thomas Huxley miał marne wykształcenie medyczne , Herbert Specner praktycznie nie miał żadnego wykształcenia ale za to oprucz mechaniki kolejowej . Ci i wiellu innych oszustów mieli za zadanie z góry ustalone jedynie wprowadzić świat Europejski w kłamstwo zaplanowane przez kościół katolicki i jego zakon Jezuitów , nawet gdyby każdy z nich posiadął najlelepsze wyktrztąłcenie na świecie jakie możłiwe jest do uzyskania - to teoria Ewolucji nie ma z żadnym z nich nic wspólnego , to wymysł który zozstał zapoczątkowany przez pogan mieszkających z dachach z drewna i błota , czących wiele bóstw i przy okazji samych siebie . Ernest Heckel - niemiec , jako jeden z wyjatków posiadał prawdziwe wykrztałcenie w dziedzinie embrionologi , szkoda tylko że jako Eowlucjonista był tez oczywiście oszustem i kłamcą , zdesperowany brakiem odwodów na Ewolucje oszukał on cały świat a w szczególności Niemców , swoim wielkim oszustem tablic Hekla . Przedstawił on na niej rysunki Embionów różnych gatunków zwierząt i człowieka tak aby wyglądały one badrdzo podobbnie , to oczywiście kłąmstwo , już za jego życia jego własny uniwersytet wytoczył mu proces i wygrał z nim , Heckel przyznał się o oszustwa mówiąc ' wielu robi to samo na moim mijescu " . Ewolucja to kpina dla każdego człowieka definiującego się jako szczery i sprawdiedliwy . Tak przy okazji kłamstw typu kolumna geologiczna czy Tablice Hekla wciąż uczy się na świecie na popacei Ewolucji - teorii absurdu bez dowodu . Kpina Ewolucji stworzeń - Ewolucja stworzeń jest niemożłiwa , termity przeżówają drewno ale nie mogą go samodzielnie strawić , ale w ich wnętrznościach są stworzenia które trawią ich celulozę . Termity nie mogą żyć bez nich ale i one nie mogą żyć bez termitów , które wyewolułowało pierwsze ? Ten kto ma jakie kolwiek pojęcie weterynaryjne o krowach wie że są to zwierzęta poligastryczne , zależne w całości od ich flory bakteryjnej , karmiąc krwe karminy tak naprawę jej florę bakteryjną rozkładającą włókno - tylko trawieniec u krowy trawi samodzielnie , proces trawienia rozpoczyna się już w żwaczu , a więc krowy nie mogą stawić żadnego rodzaju trawy bez mikroorganizmów w ich wykrztałconych do przechowywania ich żołądkach . Ateizm jako oszustwo , potrzebuje kłamstwa by móc się utrzymać , nie dziwi więc fakt że ateiści podadją , w zasadzie bez końca - fałszywe informacje na utrzymanie własnej religii ateistycznej . Ateizm jako oszustwo , potrzebuje kłamstwa by móc się utrzymać , nie dziwi więc fakt że ateiści podadją , w zasadzie bez końca - fałszywe informacje na utrzymanie własnej religii ateistycznej . Ateistyczna propaganda podaje falszywe inormacje między innymi w temacie ateizmu znanych osobistości świata nauki , wojskowości czy Polityki . Desperacja Ateizmu objawiająca się w tych kłamstwach jest wręcz niewiarygodna , nazywają oni między innymi Ojcow założycieli stanów zjednoczonych ateistami , takich jak Abraham Lincoln czy Benjamin Franklin a takrze Thomas Jefferson , co jest absolutnym kłamstwem i absurdem bez historycznego precedensu w rzeczywistości . Bardzo często wymieniany jako ateista , Albert Einstein , w rzeczywistości powiedział : " Osobowego Boga nie da się poznać " " W świetle takiej harmonii kosmosu którą ja w moim ograniczonym ludzkim rozumieniu jestem w stanie dostrzec , istnieją ludzie twierdzący że nie ma Boga ale złości mnie to że cytują mnie na poparcie swoich przekonań . " - Einstein , the Life and Theories , New York , World Publishing , 1979 Dodatkowo Abert Einstein Jasno stwierdził że " nie jestem ateistą " , zaś tych którzy zaprzeczają istnieniu stwórcy nazywał " fanatycznymi ateistami " . Podobnie ma się z innymi osobistościami , niezwykle ciekawe jakich ludzi ateiści wysówają jako swoich historycznych reprezentantów : Mark Twain - Amerykański pisarz a także Mason 33 Stopnia . Thomas Alba Edison - Okultysta , próbował doprowadzić do utrzymania się niekorzystnego prądu stałego , niezwykle drogiego i nie dostępnego dla mas , walcząc i próbując zniszczyć wierzącego Serba , chrześcijanina Prawosławnego - Nicolaya Tesle , najwiękrzego geniusza i wynalaznce naszych czasów odpowiadającego za między innymi fenomen prądu zmiennego . Ten Genialny Wizjoner został wcześniej oszukany przez okultyste Thomasa Edisona hamującego rozwój nauki . Tesla nie tyko nie otrzymał od Edisona pencji za pracę , ale również został wyrzucony z pracy i skazany na kopanie rowów , gdy założył firme , Ateista Thomas Edison zrobił wszystko by ukazać że wynalazek prądu zmiennego na tle propagandy i indoktrynacji jest niebezpieczny dla życia . To własnie za sprawną okultysty Edisona Nicolaj Tesla był wiecznym bankrutem . Sam okultysta Edison przez całe życie próbował stworzyć maszyne do komunikowania się ze zmarłymi . Ernest Miller Hemingway - 'Amerykański pisarz i dziennikarz który popełnił samobójstwo w swoim domu w Ketchum w 1961 roku . Według swojego biografa Hemingway włożył dwa naboje do dubeltówki kalibru 12 którą włożył w swoje usta , pociągnoł za spust i rozsadził swój mózg . Oto postać reklamująca Ateizm . ---- Człowiek z Nebraski : W ameryce Północnej znaleziony został ząb przez Harolda Cooka . Jeden ząb . Na jego podstawie powstał człowiek z Nebraskki i jego żona . Był to ząb świni . thumb|left|Bzdura z Nebraski Oszustwo tak jak każde twierdzenie Ewolucji i fakt samego oszustwa nie został opisany przez Media . Człowiek z Plitdown : W 1912 archelog odkrywa stare kości uznane za kości człowieka w Anglii . Uznane zostały za brakujące ogniwo - pół człowieka - pół małpe . W latach 50 odkryto iż czaszka była ludzka , a szczęka należała do organgutana , zęby od małp i hipopotamów . Do dziś nie wiadomo kto uknuł spisek i jak wielu ludzi zostało zwiedzionych . Nie mamy czasu by mówić o niekończącej się liście terroru i oszustów ewolucji , nie ma czasu by gromadzić tutaj hisotire ofiar psychicznych i fizycznych . Trzeba wiedzieć jedynie czym jest Ewolucja , Po co jest i że nie jest możłiwa do połączenia z pismem św. . Wszelcy Zwiedzeni Chrześcijanie któzi albo zostali oszukani co do prawdziwości oszustwa zwanego ewolucją lub dla własnej ludzkiej wygody zaprganeli oszukiwać ludzi i próbwać wepchnąć satanistyczną nauke szukając uzasadnień w Bibli by ją z nią połączyć - wszyscy ci ludzie nie mają zmiaru głosić prawdy . ---- Karol Darwin w 1850 powrócił z wyprawy z wysp Galapagos . Pełny tytuł dzieła Darwina jest przemilczany i dokłada się wszelkich starań by o nim zapomnieć , brzmi on " O Powstawaniu Gatunków na drodze naturalnej selekcji i zachowaniu ras wyższych w walce o byt " . '" U dzikusów , słaby na ciele lub na umyśle jest eliminowany . Ci , Którzy przezyją cieszą się lepszym zdrowiem . Z drugiej storny my cywilizowani ludzie , robimy co w naszej mocy by unikać eliminacji . Budujemy szpitale dla imbecyli , chorych i kalekich , uchwalamy sobie prawa , a nasi lekarze ratują życie każdego ( ... ) Zdumiewające jak źle kierowana opieka doprowadzi do degeneracji rasy . - Karol Darwin "The Descent of Man" str. 149 " Tak z wojny w naturze , poprzez głód i śmierć , w procesie , który wyłoni zwierzęta wyższe , powstanie najbardziej wywyższona istota . " - Karol Darwin 1886 " W przyszłości niezbyt odległej , gdy liczyć wieki , cywilizowane rasy człowieka z pewnością dokonają eksterminacji i zastąpią dzikie rasy na całym świecie " - Karol Darwin , The Descent of Man , rodział 3 , World Book Encyklopedia , 1952 , strona 336 " Biologiczne argumęty za rasizmem mogły być popularne przed 1850 , ale rozpowszechniły się po przyjęciu teorii Ewolucji . " - Steven Jay Gould , Ontogeny and Phylogony , 1977 , strona 127-128 " Nikt myślący racjonalnie i świadomy faktów nie uważa , że przecięty murzyn jest równy , a tym bardziej lepszy niż biały człowiek " ''' - Thomas Huxley , Zwollenik i promotor Darwina , 1871 " Darwinizm grał kluczową rolę nie tylko w powstaniu ruchu eugeników , ale również w koncepcjach eutanazji , aborcji i rasowej eksterminacji . Koncepcjach tak udoskonalonych przez nazistów''' . " - Richard Weidkart " From Darwin to Hitler " str. 3 Fuhrer wytrwale dostosował praktykę Niemiec do Teorii Ewolucji - Artur Keith : Evolution and Ethics , 1947 , strona 230 Bezpośrednia Linia prowadzi od Darwina przez ojców ruchu Eugenicznego , kuzynów Darwina , Francisa Galtona , do nazistowskich obozów zagłady w Europie . ' - Martin Brookes , Ripe Old Age , New Scientist , 1999 , strona 41 '" Z czasem teoria ewolucji przeniknęła myśl ludzką niemal w każdym kierunku… Ostatecznym rezultatem stało się dokładnie to, co przepowiedział profesor Sedgwick — zbydlęcenie. Ta nowa doktryna zaczęła wkrótce podkopywać podstawy religii." - Rob’t E. D. Clark, M. A. dr fil. , " Darwin: Before and After " ,1935 " W rzeczywistości dzieło ewolucjonistów będzie w znacznym stopniu odpowiedzialne za niebezpieczne czasy, które dopiero są przed nami. Ewolucjonizm bowiem stał się, i jest nadal, poważnym czynnikiem powodującym rozpowszechnianie się filozofii bez Boga, która jest tak charakterystyczna dla naszych czasów i która okaże się jeszcze szkodliwsza . " - Były Ewolucjonista Bolton Davidheiser , Doktor fil. , zoolog i genetyk , " Evolution and Christian Faith " , 1969 " Umysł Hitlera był przesiąknięty ewolucyjnym myśleniem prawdopodobnie już w wieku chłopięcym . Idee ewolucyjne leżą u podstaw wszystkiego co najgorsze w Mein Kampf i publicznych przemowach Hitlera . " - Darwin , Before and After , Robert Clark , 1948 , strona 115 Ewolucja człowieka w super człowieka była od zarania celem misteriów religijnych pośród wtajemniczonych . Człowiek wyszedł z ziemi i przeszedł przez niższe stadia rozwoju , teraz musi dokończyć swojej Ewolucji , aż stanie się istotą boską ' '- Adolf Hitler , W. L. Wilmhurst , " The Meaning of Masonry , " Bell Publishing 1980 , strona 47 i 94 ' '" Nie miejmy nic wspólnego z niedojdami i nieprzystosowanymi , pozwólmy im umrzeć w biedzie , oni nic nie czują : Współczucie jest wadą królów : depczcie słabych i głupich : to jest prawo silnego , to nasze prawo i radość dla świata " '- Aleister Crowley , teoretyk satanizmu " The Book of law " strona 7' " Esesmanów obowiązuje jedna podstawowa zasada. Musimy postępować uczciwie, przyzwoicie, lojalnie i koleżeńsko wyłącznie wobec ludzi naszej krwi. Nie obchodzi mnie ani na jotę los Rosjanina czy Czecha. Od innych narodów weźmiemy to, co dla naszej krwi przedstawia pewną wartość, porywając, jeżeli to będzie konieczne, ich dzieci i wychowując je tu, pośród nas. Kwestia, czy inne narody żyją w dobrobycie, czy giną z głodu, interesuje mnie tylko pod kątem ich przydatności jako niewolników dla dobra naszej kultury ... jest mi obojętne, czy dziesięć tysięcy kobiet rosyjskich padnie z wyczerpania przy kopaniu rowów przeciwczołgowych, ważne jest dla mnie tylko to, aby rów przeciwczołgowy, budowany w interesie Niemiec, był gotów ... My, Niemcy, jesteśmy jedynym narodem na świecie, który przyzwoicie traktuje zwierzęta, i tak również będziemy odnosić się do tych zwierząt ludzkich. Zbrodnią wobec naszej krwi byłoby jednak przejmowanie się ich losem, gdyż nasi synowie i wnukowie stanęliby w obliczu jeszcze trudniejszych zadań ... Nas obchodzi tylko nasz naród, nasza krew i to jest naszym obowiązkiem. Inne rzeczy nas nie interesują. Chciałbym, żeby członkowie SS zajęli takie stanowisko wobec wszystkich obcych, niegermańskich narodów, zwłaszcza wobec Rosjan... " - Nazista Henrich Himmpler , przemówienie do generałów SS w Poznaniu pod koniec 1943 roku , Roman Z. Hrabar , "'' Lebensborn czyli źródło życia " , Wydawnictwo " Śląsk " , Katowice 1975 rok " '''Jeżeli nie ma Boga, to wszystko jest dozwolone'. " - Fiodor Dostojewski , " Bracia Karmazow " Jezuita Teilhard de Shardee , jeden z czołowych propagatorów Ewolucji odpowiedzialny za oszustwo z Plitdown , katolik dostarczający całą masę rzekomych dowodów na ewolucje powiedział : " Ewolucja to generalny postulat któremu wszystkiego teorie , wszystkie hipotezy muszą się kierować aby być prawdziwe i do pomyślenia " ' '" ... w Ślad za głodem i śmiercią w naturze , podąża najbardziej wyniosły cel , jaki możemy sobie wyobrazić , a jest nim Ewolucja Gatunków " '- Karol Darwin " O pochodzeniu gatunków " strona 243' " Jest absolutnie bezpiecznie powiedzieć że jeśli spotkasz kogoś kto nie wierzy w Ewolucje , że ta osoba jest ignorantem , głupcem lub wariatem " ' '- Richard Dawkins , New York , 1999 Tak przy okazji - Richard Dawkins odrzucał jak i odrzuca propozycje debat z kreacjonistami przez wiele lat . ---- Profesor Louis Bounoure, były przewodniczący Towarzystwa Biologicznego w Strasburgu oraz dyrektor Muzeum Zoologicznego. Został dyrektorem badań w Narodowym Centrum Badań Naukowych w Francji. Napisał on : " Ewolucja to bajka dla wyrostków . Teoria nie przysłużyła się NICZYM postępowi nauki , jest BEZUŻYTECZNA " Doktor Karl Popper powiedział : " Ewolucja to nie fakt . Nie kwalifikuje się nawet jako teoria czy hipoteza . " Profesor R. Fondi , palontolog , powiedział : " Idea Stopniowej Ewolucji człowieka od takich stworzeń jak małpy australopiteki , jest pozbawiona podstaw i powinna być stanowczo odrzucona " ' '''Profesor G. Sermont , biolog molekularny , powiedział : ' '''" Złożoność istnieje od początku , dla genetyka jest to oczywistym dowodem że Ewolucja biochemiczna nigdy nie miała miejsca " GUY BERTHAULT , politechnik , powiedział : " Teoria Ewolucji , nie jest wspierana przez geologie " Profesor Boutreaux , chemik , powiedział : " Jest wiele procesów naturalnych świadczących o młodym wieku ziemi " ''' '''Profesor M. Giertych , genetyk , powiedział : " Ewolucja nie jest nauką ścisłą ale tylko filozofią " Doktor Jason Lisle , Astrofizyk , Dyrektor Planetarium , Muzeum Stworzenia powiedział : " Skoro wszechświat istnieje , ktoś musiał go stworzyć , innymi słowy jeżeli miał początek ktoś musiał go rozpocząć , energia we wszechświecie musi mieć też przyczynę " " Męczy mnie przeświadczenie że ta nihilistyczna filozofia , którą przyjeła tak zwana wykrztałcona opinia publiczna , po publikacji " O pochodzeniu Gatunków " , skierowała ludzkość na drogę automatycznej autodestrukcji . Rozpoczeło się odliczanie do dnia sądu . " '- Fred Hoyle , Brytyjski Astrofizyk , The Intelligent Universe , Holt , Rinherart & Winston , New York , 1983 , strona 9' " Froyd Obliczył , że prawdopodobieństwo powstania samych tylko owych enzymów potrzebnych do życia , wynosi 1 do 1 z 40.000 zer '. " -' Dave Hunt , " Occult Invasion " , strona 29 Doktor Gary Parker , Biolog , powiedział : " Ateista odpowiedziawszy na pytanie z kąt wziął się świat " a z skąd wziął się Bóg " mówi coś bardziej wymowniejszego niż myśli , jego pytanie zakłada że albo Bóg jest wieczny , albo wieczna jest energia i materia , dzięki postępowi nauki wiele dowiedzieliśmy się o masie i energii , wiemy na przykład że energia się wyczerpuje więc określenie wieczna energia i masa jest bezsensowne " ' '" Zadziwiło was Panowie żeście usłyszeli z moich ust słowo " Bóg " , lecz zapewniam was , że pojęcia Boga i cześć jaką mam dla niego , opieram na podstawach tak pewnych jak prawdy z dziedziny fizyki . " '- Michael Faraday Profesor Instytutu Królewskiego i Uniwersytetu w Oksfordzie , fizyk i chemik Angielski ' Roger Oakland powiedział : " Kto z nas słysząc grzmot podczas nadchodzącej burzy nie pomyślał o bożej mocy ? " Będziesz zdawał sprawozdanie Bogu i poniesiesz całą odpowiedzialność za swoją decyzję a nie ja , ale nie chowaj się za swoją marną religią zwaną Ewolucją w celu usprawiedliwienia tego że odrzucasz to co jest oczywiste , podstawowe prawa natury rządzące tym światem oraz to że jest on dziełem projektanta . Sir Fred Hoyle , brytyjski astronom , kosmolog , matematyk i astrofizyk teoretyczny który ukończył z najwyższym wyróżnieniem edukacje w Uniwersytecie Cembridge wyznał : " ''"Nieważne jak olbrzymie środowisko jest brane pod uwagę, życie nie mogło mieć przypadkowego początku. Stada małp bębniące na chybił trafił na maszynach do pisania nie mogłyby wyprodukować dzieł Szekspira z tej praktycznej przyczyny, że cały dostępny obserwacjom wszechświat nie jest wystarczająco olbrzymi by pomieścić niezbędne hordy małp, niezbędne maszyny do pisania i, z pewnością, niezbędne śmietniki, do których wyrzucano by nieudane próby. Tak samo rzecz ma się z żywą materią. "'' " Jedyny sposób w jaki mogło powstać życie to stworzenie go przez jakąś super inteligęcje " ' '" ( ... ) jeśli współcześnie najlepiej wykształceni ludzie sądzą, że są darwinistami, to wyłącznie dlatego, że nie są świadomi, jak wielu absurdów wymaga akceptacja darwinizmu . " ' '- 'David STOVE, „So You Think You Are a Darwinian?”, Philosophy 1994, vol. 69, s. 14' " Prawdopodobieństwo powstania choćby jednego z polimerów żywych organizmów przez przypadek jest takie samo jak prawdopodobieństwo, że całkowicie wypełniający przestrzeń Układu Słonecznego niewidomi, obracający w rękach kostkę Rubika, ułożą ją prawidłowo i równocześnie " ( Czyli Żadna ) - Sir Fred Hole - brytyjski astronom , kosmolog , matematyk i astrofizyk teoretyczny Jedna żywa komórka jest bardziej złożona w budowie niż Nowy Jork - Noblista Linus Pauling Sukcesowi darwinizmu towarzyszył schyłek uczciwości naukowej . - Dr W.R.Thompson, światowej sławy entomolog, który przez wiele lat był dyrektorem Comononwealth of Biological Control w Ottawie , Autor stępu do książki Darwina " O powstaniu gatunków " " Sytuacja, w której ludzie zbierają się do ochrony doktryny, której nie potrafią naukowo zdefiniować, i w jeszcze mniejszym stopniu wykazać jej słuszność z naukową dokładnością, usiłując utrzymać jej wiarygodność w oczach opinii publicznej przez tłumienie krytyki i eliminowanie trudności, jest niemoralna i niepożądana w nauce " . - Treść Wstępu do Książki Darwina " O powstaniu gatunków " , Dr W.R.Thompson, światowej sławy entomolog, który przez wiele lat był dyrektorem Comononwealth of Biological Control w Ottawie , Autor stępu do książki Darwina " O powstaniu gatunków " Stephen William Hawking astrofizyk teoretyczny i kosmolog stwierdził :' Przeciwności, które musiałyby zostać pokonane, aby wszechświat taki jak nasz mógł wyłonić się z czegoś takiego jak Wielki Wybuch są niesamowicie olbrzymie. Uważam, że kiedykolwiek zaczynamy omawiać początki wszechświata dochodzimy do czysto religijnych wniosków'. - Kitty Ferguson , " Stephen Hawking : Quest for a Theory of Everything " , 1991 , str. 93 Istnieje stale rosnąca liczba zaobserwowanych faktów, które trudno pogodzić z hipotezą Wielkiego Wybuchu. Establishment Wielkiego Wybuchu bardzo rzadko o nich wspomina, a kiedy nie-wierzący próbują przyciągnąć do nich uwagę potężny establishment odmawia przedyskutowania ich w uczciwy sposób.. - Hannes Olof Gösta Alfven fizyk i astrofizyk , 1970 noblista w dziedzinie fizyk , Hannes Alfven, " Cosmology: Myth or Science ? " w Journal of Astrophysics and Astronomy 5 ,1970 , str. 1203 Moim zdaniem , teoria nie wytrzymuje w ogóle. ' - H. Lipson, " A Physicist Looks at Evolution, " Physics Bulletin 31 (1980), strona 138. Christian Boehmer Anfinsen biochemik , nobnlista 1972 w dziedzinie chemi , stwierdził : '''Myślę, że tylko idiota może być ateistą. Musimy przyznać, iż istnieje pewna niepojęta moc czy siła posiadająca nieograniczoną zdolność przewidywania i wiedzę, która, po pierwsze, sprawiła, iż cały wszechświat zaistniał. ' '- ' Henry Margenau & Ray Abraham Varghese , eds., " Cosmos, Bios, Theos: Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens " ( LaSalle, IL, USA: Open Court, 1992 ) , str. 139 Werner Arber , genetyk i mikrobiolog , 1978 noblista w dziedzinie medycyny , stwierdził : '''Chociaż jestem biologiem, muszę przyznać, iż nie rozumiem w jaki sposób powstało życie... Uważam, iż życie zaczyna się dopiero na poziomie funkcjonalnej komórki. Najbardziej prymitywna komórka może wymagać przynajmniej kilkuset różnych specyficznych makromolekuł biologicznych. W jaki sposób takie już dosyć złożone struktury mogły się połączyć pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą. Możliwość istnienia Stwórcy, Boga, stanowi dla mnie satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie tego problemu. - Henry Margenau & Ray Abraham Varghese, eds., " Cosmos, Bios, Theos: Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens " ( LaSalle, IL, USA: Open Court, 1992 ) , str. 142 Derek Harold Richard Barton chemik , 1969 noblista w dziedzinie chemii, stwierdził :' " Nie ma żadnej niezgodności pomiędzy Nauką a religią... Nauka pokazuje, że Bóg istnieje. "' - Henry Margenau & Ray Abraham Varghese, eds., " Cosmos, Bios, Theos: Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens " ( LaSalle, IL, USA: Open Court, 1992 ) , str. 144 Większość reakcji biologicznych to reakcje łańcuchowe. Aby móc wzajemnie oddziaływać na siebie w łańcuchu, te dokładnie zbudowane molekuły muszą być do siebie idealnie dopasowane, tak jak koła zębate w szwajcarskim zegarku. Skoro jednak tak to wygląda, więc jak taki system może się w ogóle rozwinąć? Bo jeżeli którekolwiek z poszczególnych kół zębatych w tym łańcuchu zostanie zmienione, wtedy cały system musi po prostu stać się niezdatnym do działania. Twierdzenie, iż można go ulepszyć poprzez przypadkową mutację jednego ogniwa... jest jak twierdzenie, że mógłbyś ulepszyć szwajcarski zegarek rzucając nim o ziemię i zginając w ten sposób jedno z jego kół lub osi. Aby uzyskać lepszy zegarek, wszystkie koła muszą zostać zmienione jednocześnie, żeby znowu dobrze do siebie pasowały... Wszystko to musiało być rozwinięte jednocześnie, co, jako przypadkowa mutacja, ma prawdopodobieństwo zero. - Albert Szent-Györgyi von Nagyrapolt biochemik , 1937 noblista w dziedzinie medycyny , Albert Szent-Györgyi " Drive in Living Matter to Perfect Itself ", Synthesis I, Vol. 1, No. 1 , 1977 , str. 18-19﻿ Uważamy że Darwinowski pogląd na temat pochodzenia nowych form życia powstrzymuje rozwój nauki . Nie wyjaśnia najważniejszych spraw które trzeba wyjaśnić . Takich jak pochodzenie złożoności którą widzimy w żywych organizmach . potrzebnej do zbudowania nowych skomplikowanych form zwierząt . Dokonano wielu wspaniałych odkryć naukowych w ciągu minionych stu , pięćdziesięciu czy trzydziestu lat . W Dziedzinie Biologi najważniejsze były odkrycia pokazujące co znajduje się wewnątrz żywych komórek . Są tam maleńkie miniaturowe maszyny , są cząsteczki które przechowują informację zapisaną w formie cyfrowej czy alfabetycznej , jak cząsteczka DNA . Ta informacja jest kluczowa dla funkcjonowania życia . A jak wiemy z doświadczenia , informacja zawsze ma swoje źródło w inteligencji - czy mówimy o programie komputerowym , hieroglificznej inskrypcji czy fragmencie książki . Informacja zawsze jest wytworem umysłu a nie jakiegoś materialnego procesu . W bilogi ewolucyjnej zaoferowano wiele różnych teorii próbując wyjaśnić pochodzenie informacji . Jednak za każdym razem ponoszą one porażkę , ponieważ nie znamy żadnych materialnych procesów które mogły by wygenerować informację . Losowe mutacje mogą jedynie niszczyć informację - eliminują ją . - Profesor Stephen C. Mayer , Wywiad w Cambridge , 12.11.2016 rok dla telewizji " Idź pod Prąd " Do innych naukowców odrzucających Ewolucję należą : Louis Vialleton - kierownik Katedry Zoologii, Anatomii i Fizjologii Porównawczej na uniwersytecie w Montpelier znajdującym się w Francja . Sir Ernst Chain - F. R. S. (członek Towarzystwa Królewskiego), laureat Nagrody Nobla za odkrycie penicyliny. Dr Paul Lemoine - były prezes Towarzystwa Geologicznego Francji oraz dyrektor Muzeum Historii, redaktor Encyklopedii Francuskiej. Profesor W. R. Thompson, członek Towarzystwa Królewskiego. Przez trzydzieści lat dyrektor światowego Instytutu Kontroli Biologicznej z centrum w Ottawie, Kanada. Biolog tak znakomity, iż został poproszony o napisanie przedmowy do rocznicowego (stulecie) wydania książki Darwina „O pochodzeniu gatunków” , gdzie zbojkotował Ewolucję . W. R. Thompson był katolikiem , lecz nie dał on się zmanipulować swoim współbracią i kościołowi katolickiemu . Sir Ambrose Fleming, magister nauk humanistycznych, doktor nauk przyrodniczych, członek Towarzystwa Królewskiego (fizyk), był prezesem The Victoria Institute and Philosophical Society of Great Britain (Instytut Wiktorii i Towarzystwo Filozoficzne Wielkiej Brytanii). Wynalazca katodowej lampy elektronowej, która umożliwiła wysokiej jakości przekazywanie za pomocą fal radiowych. To właśnie on był również założycielem Angielskiego The Evolution Protest Movement w 1932 roku . Profesor Albert Fleishman - kierownik Katedry Zoologii i Anatomii Porównawczej Uniwersytetu w Earlangen, RFN. Stwierdził on, że : " Teoria Darwina o pochodzeniu gatunków nie zawiera w sobie ani jednego pojedynczego faktu, który mógłby potwierdzić jej prawdziwość w świecie przyrody. Nie jest ona rezultatem badań naukowych, lecz po prostu czystym wytworem imaginacji . " Prof H. Nilsson, kierownik Katedry Genetyki Uniwersytetu w Lundzie, Szwecja. Uczony o światowej sławie. David Berlinski , filozof , biolog i matematyk , powiedział jasno na debacie jaka odbyła się 4 grudnia 1997 w Seton Hall University South Orange , New Jersey , że : " Darwinowska Teoria jest ostatnią z wielkich i tajemniczych XIX wiecznych religii . I teraz kiedy tak rozmawiamy , podąża ona za frudyzmem i marksizmem w dolne regiony gdzie , jestem całkiem pewien , Frud , Marks i Darwin opłakują nawzajem swój los w ciemnym miejscu w którym zbierają się niepotrzebni bogowie . " David Barliński nie jest nawet wierzącym chrześcijaninem . Poczym David Berlinski dodaje : " Problem , który przed nami staje pod koniec XX wieku ze wspaniałymi wynikami badań teorytycznych w fizyce i matematyce i bardzo bogatym mateirałem opisowym w biologii , jest zrozumieć że jeśli chodzi o wielkie globalne kwestie które darwinowska teoria próbuje wyjaśnić , po porstu nie mamy wskazówek . ( ... ) Mechanizm , który Darwin proponuje - losowe poszukiwania przypadkowych przetestowań jest znany jako nieadekwatny , do wszystkich obszarów do jakich się odnosi ( ... ) Nie ma niczego na tej ziemi , co pozwoliło by by wierzyć , że ten mechanizm jest adekwatny . " W 1997 roku magazyn Earth opublikował odkrycie krwi Tyranozaura wewnątrz jego kości , to odkrycie jest obaleniem całej Ewolucji , nigdy nie zostało zanegowane i jest przemilczane . " Patolog Medycyny badał pod mikroskopem kość dinozaura . W jej środku znalał jego krew . " - Earth , Czerwiec 1997 , strona 55 - 57 Teoria Ewolucji jest prawdopodobnie największą drugą mistyfikacją na świecie , pierwsza to utrzymywanie że kościół katolicki , kościół szatana odpowiedzialny za wtłoczenie takiego obrazu Ewolucji jaki mam dziś jest chrześcijaństwem , nie - jest kościołem szatana przepowiedzianym przez Biblie a każdy rzekomy ateista który wierzy w prawdziwość teorii Ewolucji jest niewolnikiem kościoła katolickiego . Biblia wykracza daleko ponad swoje czasy w aspekcie naukowym , wiedza w niej zawarta nie pochodzi od ludzi a od stwórcy . Bóg jako pierwszy powiedział o zwierzętach i roślinach " będą rodzić wedle swojego rodzaju " , nie gatunku , wyprzedzając naukowe pojęcia o setki lat . Jeszcze w 19 i 20 wieku znane były nie udane oczywiście próby krzyżowania z sobą innych rodzajów zwierzęcia , nie jest możliwe jednak skrzyżowanie psa z krową , jednak z innym przedstawicielem psów jak wilkiem jest to jak najbardziej możliwe gdyż jest to ten sam rodzaj zwierzęcia . Niemożność skrzyżowania żyrafy z koniem jest kolejnym pogrzebaniem teorii Ewolucji . Obecnie mówi się ludziom że gdyby nie Ewolucja nie mielibyśmy komputerów czy internetu , to oczywisty bełkot - 90 % Wynalazków naszego śwaita zostało wynalezionych przez Kreacjonistów , wszystkie znaczące gałęzie naukowe są ich tworem , Ewolucja nie zapoczątkowała żadnego ważnego dla świata zaplecza nauki a sama jest cierniem w jej boku ugruntowanym na kłamstwie , celowym kłamstwie - gdyby nie to że to kłamstwo jest potrzebne dla manipulacji ludźmi i walki z Bogiem Biblia - Ewolucja została by wyrzucona do śmieci natychmiast . Tak zwani oświeceni Ewolucjoniści oraz masy przez nich prowadzone nie mają żadnego pojęcia o własnej religii . Dla przykładu nauczają oni żałosnej Ewolucji człowieka , która jest absolutnym absurdem - nie mającym nic wspólnego z nauką oczywiście - Lamarkizmem , nie Darwinizmem , choć oby dwie to żałosna bajeczka dla obłudników . Podstawą twierdzeń Ewolucji jest utrwalanie zmian mutacji na drodze doboru naturalnego , tak przy okazji nie ma pozytywnych mutacji - to fakt , a wszelkie dowody na pozytywne mutacje są kłamstwami . Sam Dobór Naturalny to proces który został opisany przez kreacjonistów , a konkretniej został opisany przez Edwarda Blytha na 24 lata przed Karolem Darwinem . Zawsze podaje się żałosny przykład Anemii Spierpowatej która " Uodparnia " na Malarie , Anemia Spierpowata to choroba genetyczna oddziałująca na krew , jest śmiertelna , Malaria to choroba którą przenoszą np. Komary , ta choroba również bazuje na krwi i również jest śmiertelna . Nie mamy tutaj przykłady pozytywnej mutacji , mamy tutaj przykład szkodliwej mutacji która nas zabije ale jednocześnie uniemożliwi innej chorobie naszego zabicia , to nie pozytywna mutacja to kpina - tego wciąż uczy się w szkołach . Wracając , dobór naturalny nie tworzy Ewolucji , jest on kontrolą jakości , eliminuje on wszystkie odchylenia od NORMY , dobór naturalny eliminuje wszystkie odchylenia od normy , zmiany powstałe w wyniku niekorzystnych mutacji , jest zaprzeczeniem Ewolucji gdyż dba on o to by oryginał pozostał oryginałem , potwierdza to cała gałąź nauki zwana Biochemią . " Przypuszczenie że oko mogło powstać drogą doboru naturalnego , wydaje się uczciwie , dość absurdalne " '-' Karo Darwin 1859 , O pochodzeniu gatunków , strona 217''' ' '" Dobór Naturalny może mieć stabilizujący efekt , ale nie powoduje powstawania nowych gatunków . To nie jest twórcza siła jak wielu sugeruje . " ' '- Daniel Brooks " A downward Slope to Greater Diversity " , Science , vol 217 , 24 Wrzesień , 1982 , strona 1240 '''" Dobór Naturalny może operować wyłącznie na biologicznych cechach , które już istnieją ; nie moga tworzyć cech w celu zaspokojenia potrzeb adaptacyjnych . " '- '''Parasitology , 6ta ed , Lea i Febiger , strona 516 Pomimo że Ewolucja ma już na koncie tak wiele lat indoktrynacji , nie jest ona w stanie dać żadnego wyjaśnienia na powstanie oka , Ewolucja oka opiera się w 100 % na wierze że powstało na drodze Ewolucji , innymi słowy - wiara w niemożliwy proces , kreacjoniści nie mają z tym problemu - oko jest inteligentnym projektem Boga . Biologia Molekularna i genetyka wykazała niezbicie że nie złożone organizmy nie mogą pochodzić od tak zwanych " prostych organizmów " . W rzeczywistości nie istnieje coś takiego jak prosty organizm jednokomórkowy , wiara w brak złożoności w komórkach i bakteriach to obłuda - czysty Darwinizm , nie jest możliwe akceptacji Ewolucji organicznej w świetle dzisiejszych odkryć naukowych . Złożoność form istnieje od początku . Biochemiczna Ewolucja nie istnieje w rzeczywistości . Jak powstała płeć w naturalistycznym wyjaśnieniu Ewolucji ? Nie powstała - Ewolucja nie daje nam żadnego wyjaśnienia . Czy mogła powstać przez Selekcje naturalną ? Nie . A tak przy okazji nic nowego nie może przez nią powstać . Więc może mutacje ? Nie , nie istnieją pozytywne mutacje ani twórcze nowych zupełnie doskonałych tworów , jedynie szkodzą . Jedynym możliwym rozwiązaniem jest boski projektant . To Ponury fakt dla wszystkich obłudników i oszustów . Bóg powiedział " Bądźcie płodni i rozmnażajcie się " . Podzielił się z istotami żywymi cząstką swojej boskiej mocy stwarzania życia i umożliwił nam egzystencje , rozwój i postęp , czegoś czego bożek Ewolucji nie może zrobić , ponieważ nie istnieje a nawet gdyby Ewolucja istniała , ten proces , byłby prawdą - i byłby na początku on a nie Bóg - nas by tu nie było , ani całego świata , bo Ewolucja była by całkowicie bezużyteczna i bezsilne w stworzeniu czegokolwiek , gdyż nie nie istniejący proces a Bóg stworzył świat , nie Wielki wybuch który nie ma nic wspólnego z nauką - jest jej zaprzeczeniem a projektant go stworzył . Ewolucjoniści mówią że przeżycie Jonasza w przewodzie pokarmowym ryby to abstrakcja i fantastyka , mówią tak aby odwrócić uwagę od tego że ich religia została obalona przez naukę , chcą odwrócić uwagę że są kłamcami i hipokrytami . A więc przeżycie człowieka w układzie pokarmowym ryby to Fantazja '''ALE '''człowiek spokrewniony z każdym innym organizmem na świecie , roślina bądź zwierzęciem którzy powstali z skały na którą padał deszcz przez miliony lat co utworzyło makromolekularną zupę z której WYŁONIŁY się nieistniejące proste organizmy jednokomórkowe które dały początek wszystkim gatunkom istot na ziemi dzięki wybuchu niczego , nigdzie , w niczym , nigdy , bez żadnego powodu co spowodowało powstanie praw fizyki oraz materii , JEST NAUKĄ ? Sądzę że Jonasz chroniony przez nieśmiertelnego Boga , dokonał mniejszego wyczynu niż nieistniejąca bezosobowa siła Ewolucji która została wymyślona przez człowieka . ---- '''Roger DeHart '''wykładał nauki ścisłe w szkole średniej Burlington - Edison , w pobliżu Seattle . Zabroniono mu mówić jego studentom o błędach w Ewolucyjnych podręcznikach , o mitach które zostały obalone przez fakty naukowe a które był nadal propagowane na poparcie Teori Ewoluji . Nigdy nie wspominał o Bogu ani o Biblii . Jedynie Rozdawał on na lekcjach aktułalną prase naukową i ukazywał fałszywe informacje zawarte w podręcznikachnaukowych swoim studentą . Jego działalność została zakazana przez Dyrektora . '''Kevin Haley '''był nauczycielem biologi w Oregonie . Stracił pracę tylko z pwowodu tego , że eksponował błędy w podręcznikach . To wydarzenie zostało zanotowane przez Czasopismo "' World " 24.06.2000 , strona 23''' . W Kwietniu 2000 roku ,' William Dembski' wyrzucony z pracy z Uniwersytetu Baylor w Waco w Teksasie , ponieważ powiedział swoim studentą , że może istnieć inteligętny projekt . Zostało to odnotowane przez " News Herald " 11.11.2000 , Pana City . Forrest Mim'''s był autorem naukowym przez 20 lat . Pisał do Natonal Geograhic , Sciene Digest " oraz do 60 innych magazynów i Gazet . Odmówiono mu pracy w charakterze autora artykułów naukowych do " Scientist American " , tylko dlatego że był kreacjonistą . Zostało to opisane w New York Times , 24 Października 1990''' . " Dan Clark , nauczyciel ze szkoły w Indianie , otrzymał zakaz od Elda Ellera , administratora szkoły , zakaz nauczania o stworzeniu na zajęciach . " - " Indianapolis Star " , 23 sierpnia 2001 rok Tablica Hekla.jpg|Oszustwo - Tablica Heckla Tablica Hekla Porównanie.png|Prawdziwy wygląd Embrionów i Szkice Hekcla Prawo Mendla.png|Prawo Mendla Steven Jay Gould - Ontogeny and Phylogony.jpg|Steven Jay Gould - Ontogeny and Phylogony Cosmos, Bios, Theos Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens.jpg|Cosmos, Bios, Theos Scientists Reflect on Science, God and the Origin of the Universe, Life and Homo Sapiens From Darwin to Hitler - R. Weikart.jpg|From Darwin to Hitler - R. Weikart Roger DeHart.png|Roger DeHart z jednym z najgorszych podręczników do indoktrynacji Ewolucyjnej thumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm